


The One with the Flower of Many Meanings – or, alternatively, the One Where the Girls Learn a Lot about Daisies

by popi_finnigan



Series: The One With... [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popi_finnigan/pseuds/popi_finnigan
Summary: The girls (Liv, Isa, Engel and Janna) have a free afternoon, so they decide to spend it in a park plucking daisy petals.This could be interpreted as something canon-compliant, happening during the first few episodes of season 2.





	The One with the Flower of Many Meanings – or, alternatively, the One Where the Girls Learn a Lot about Daisies

It’s a little patch in the middle of Julianapark full of daisies, and it’s a bright afternoon spent there, sprawling in the grass, just the four of them.

 

It’s Isa saying she is completely over Kes, and reminding them that she was the one who broke up with him, it’s her saying over and over again that Kes and her are best friends. It’s also her being sad when it turns out none of that matters, it still hurts when Kes lies to her.

It’s Janna plucking a poor daisy’s petals, one by one, and throwing them at Isa, then saying, “There is a Celtic… is it Celtic? Fuck, I don’t remember. Anyway, it says that whenever a baby, an infant, more like it, died, the god—gods? Whichever, they sprinkled daisies over the earth to cheer up the parents.”

“That’s a terrible legend,” Engel remarks, and while it is terrible and surely daisies could not have helped much in that situation, Isa kindly smiles at Janna.

It’s Liv picking up another flower and simply chucking it at Isa.

It’s Engel’s half-disapproving, half-amused laugh, and then following Liv’s example.

It’s all three of them, showering Isa in daisies, the white pedals swirling around them.

 

After, it’s Engel looking up more interesting facts on her phone about daisies, and explaining how during the night the daisies’ petals close over the yellow center and during the day they re-open. She proudly announces that they are the symbol of a good night’s rest.

It’s Janna yawning a terribly big yawn, claiming she really needs one of those.

It’s Isa knotting a daisy around Janna’s index finger, and promising, “As long as you have this, you’ll have a good night’s sleep.”

It’s Janna’s howling laughter and searching eyes across the park. “Do you have something for hangover, too?”

 

It’s Engel again, scrolling through her messages, and finding no missed reply from Noah. It’s her picking up another daisy and starting to recite, “He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me… he loves me not.”

It’s Liv suppressing a sigh that could be interpreted as annoyance, but as worry, too. 

It’s Janna’s groan, that one is undoubtedly a sign of annoyance.

It’s 'he loves me not'.

It’s Isa looking for another legend of daisies to distract Engel, then telling it. This one is about Vertumnus and Belides. “So Vertumnus is a guy—”

“Evidently from the name,” Janna grins.

“Super evidently,” Isa nods with a smile of her own. “So this dude was actually a god of the gardens, and plants, and seasons.”

“The hippie god,” Janna helps out once again.

“Yep. And Belides, a girl, as it must be also obvious from the name, is a nymph. The dude saw her dancing in the rain and fell in love. I mean, he became obsessed with her, but Belides, good for her by the way, didn’t return his feelings. The dude, being very ancient god-like, refused to take ‘no’ for an answer—”

“Typical,” Janna interjects.

“So typical,” Isa agrees. “So Belides, to escape Vertumnus’—let’s say affections, turned herself into a flower.”

“A daisy!” Janna guesses triumphantly. 

“A daisy,” Isa confirms.

It’s quiet, then Engel chewing on her lips, asks, “So what you’re saying is that if I’m not careful, Noah might turn into a daisy?”

 _No, it means, I should,_ Liv thinks but doesn’t say.

“Wouldn’t that be cool?” Janna marvels, and the conversation trails off.

 

It’s Liv this time, picking up a daisy, while the others are discussing the advantages of being a flower – pro: a lot of sun and fresh air, con: selected choices of entertainment.

It’s Liv contemplating over her choices as a human.

_I love him… I love him not… I love him… I love him not…_

It’s Liv saying none of this out loud. It’s the others still being immersed in their discussion.

It's 'I love him'. 

**Author's Note:**

> For all the daisy stories mentioned in the fic, my source was [this article](https://www.ftd.com/blog/share/daisy-meaning-and-symbolism).


End file.
